Majishan Orenji
by Magetsu-X
Summary: lo rechazaron asi que los olvido, y ahora debe regresar para saldar cuaentas. naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Hoole esta será la nueva historia y decidi llamarla…**Majishan Orenji **que se traduciría mago naranja  
>naruto no me pertenece etc..<br>empecemos  
>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000<br>**prolongo**  
><em><strong>naruto pov<br>**_mi vida en la infancia fue un infierno, porque, se preguntaran ustedes, pues porque des de mi nacimiento no me prestaban atención y me veían como "la oveja negra que todo el mundo quiere golpear" y si, me golpearon, me golpearon mi "familia", me golpearon gente que conocí y que ni conocía ya que parecía que estaba en un puto festival de pégale al pendejo, ahhhhhh tal vez comencé mal, para que entiendan hay que decirlo todo desde el principio.

yo vivo en una de las 5 grandes ciudades mágicas, pero hay que ir en un tiempo donde no existían ni las ciudades sino clanes, en ese tiempo no se preocupaban nada mas que por su propio desarrollo, hasta que Luego de específicamente 2dos guerras devastadoras, hashirama senju fundo lo que seria la primera aldea mágica.

ahora cuando digo magia me refiero al poder que cada uno de nosotros tenemos en nuestro interior, es decir, es como energía que cuando la concentramos podemos hacer fantásticas cosas o tipos de magia como **runas** y **archivo** entre otras cosas, pero hoy en día se han creado lo que son **los pacificadores** que sirven para llevar la magia a otro nivel, hoy en día existen muchos tipos de magia y se sigue avanzando.

ahora sigamos con la historia, después de la 2da guerra, daría inicio un periodo de paz que se vería amenazado cuando la 3ra gran guerra mágica inicio, que culminaría dando la victoria a konoha, y el héroe de la guerra que les dio la victoria tenia el nombre de namikaze minato, quien se casaría con kushina uzumaki. Y de ese matrimonio serian procreados 2 gemelas, y un año luego de eso un bebe varón y al final saldría ese pequeño bastardo que era yo, pero el día en que naci kyubi ataco la aldea y mi padre, que era también el yondaime hokage, peleo contra el para proteger a la aldea y en el proceso se vio obligado a sellarlo dentro de un niño recién nacido, y ese niño era yo (n.a: no seyi porque le pongo tanto drema si ya sabían esto).mi padre murió y mi madre callo en la depresión.

Mis primeros 5 años fueron una mierda, los habitantes me odiaban a causa del kyubi y en mas de una ves me vi rodeado por habitantes furiosos y si, me golpearon. La mayor parte me la pase solo y sin amigos, mi madre no me presto atención y mis hermanos y hermanas solo se burlaban de mi. La razón por la que se burlaban era por mi bajo nivel de poder mágico que estaba un 78% debajo del promedio, haciendo que apenas pudiera usar magia.

Luego cuando cumplí los 7 pasaría una de las peores desgracias que me depararan el futuro, y es que conocí a la que consideraría mi primera amiga, Hyuga hinata. Nos volvimos amigos de inmediato. fue también con la que tuve mi primer beso, accidental si, pero para mi fue el primero. Era una de esas amistades duraderas, que pronto fue la principal fuente de mi sufrimiento.

También seme había olvidado mencionar que no todo para mi fue sufrimiento ya que tuve a mis ojisan, el sandaime hokage hiruzen sarutobi, que me cuido y la mayoría del tiempo cuido de mi y mi obaachan, stunade senju, que curo la mayoría de mis heridas.

Al cumplir los 9 años sucedió algo que e traería tanto tragedia como fortuna, algo que e haría no volver a esa asquerosa aldea, ese algo fue un incidente en la academia, que ocurrió mientras estaba en la academia. Yo estaba intentando realizar unas simples **runas **pero uchiha sasuke vino y viendo lo que estaba haciendo y el esfuerzo que me tomaba, se comenzó a burlar de mi y pronto todos los demás estudiantes le siguieron, llegaron a tal punto, que comenzaro de ellos a lanzar hechizos, los cuales comenzaban a inestabilisar mis runas haciendo que explotara y en el proceso se destruyera parte de la academia y provocara un incendio del cual todos e culparon a mi. Nadie e creyó todos me señalaban, pero lo que as me sorprendió fue que hinata estaba de su lado.

Mi madre se vio obligada a pagar por los daños y acto seguido decidió enviarme a un internado.

Y un día antes de irme, por la noche me reuní con hinata para hablar de lo que había pasado y cuando me reuní con ella, me hizo desear nunca haberla conocido. Me dijo que ya no quería ser mi amiga, que era un inútil y no le volviera a hablar. Yo solamente me fui antes de que me hieran mas.

Al día siguiente e fui al internado, al tomar el tren mi madre ni siquiera se despidió de mi, si no fue mi ojisan quien me acompaño hasta la parada y se despidió de mi.

Durante el viaje llore la mitad del camino hasta quedarme dormido, y mientras dormía podía oír a una voz macabra hablándome. Y me dijo

**-no seas llorón esa son gente que no vale la pena, no puedo creer que me tocara un jinchuriki tan inútil-**dijo esa voz que me tenia los pelos de punta.

-q..q..q..quie.n e..eres- dije a punto de orinarme en los pantalones.

-**yo soy el kyubi, el biju de las nueve colas, el rey de las llamas eternas, el emperador de los bujus-**dijo con total aire de superioridad.

-"EL ES EL KYUBI!, porque tiene tantos nombres ridículos?"-dije perdiendo todo el miedo y respeto que le tenia.

**-QUE ACABAS DE PENSAR HUANO DE MIERDA! DATE CUENTA QUE ESTAS DENTRO DE TU MENTE, PUEDO OIR TODO LO QUE PIENSAS!-**dijo gritándolo a todo pulmón el zorro endemoniado.

-lo siento!-dije asustado, otra vez.

**-como sea iré directo al grano, eres débil eh inútil y un bueno para nada, lo cual no me conviene ya que si tu mueres yo también moriré, así que te propongo un trato.-**

**-**cual es- dije curioso

-**es simple, consiste en que establezcamos una especie de alianza, es decir, nos ayudaremos mutuamente etc.…-**dijo el zorro

-enserió eso es genial!, espera, que ganas tu con esto-

**-me alegro de que preguntes, pues para empezar hay algo que debes cumplir-**oí decirlo mientras formaba una sonrisa macabra

-que es-dije

**-deberás ayudarme a matar a cierta persona-dijo **con una sonrisa maligna

-pero que te ha hecho esa persona?-dije curioso y nervioso a la vez

**-el dia en que yo el gran kyubi, rey de todos los…-**

-no empieces-

**-ya no hay respeto-decía decepcionado-ahora el día en que ataque la aldea no lo hice por mi propia voluntad, si no esa "persona" me estaba controlando por medio de un hechizo muy poderoso que desconozco.-**

-ya veo- dijo entendiendo por fin- de acuerdo, acepto el trato

**-bien, por ahora no podre hablarte por un tiempo, ni tampoco podre darte nada de mi poder ya que el sello que me ha puesto tu padre me limita de muchas maneras-**

**-**bien-

Luego de llegar al internado e instale en lo que seria mi cuarto de ahora en adelante, también durante las noches entrenaba con el objetivo de conseguir un mejor manejo de mi magia. luego de 1 año en el internado logre crear lo que seria un nuevo tipo de magia a la cual dio el nombre de **Shinuki no Honoo (**n.a: se traduce como** "llama de ultima voluntad"**, los que vieron KHR entenderán), luego a los 12 logre que me aceptaran en un trabajo ya que mi madre dejo de pagar el internado cuando tuve 11 y mi ojisan tuvo que enviar el dinero en lugar de ella, y para ayudarlo conseguí un trabajo en el cual trabajaba en un taller de mecánica avanzada, ya que era bueno en eso en eso.

Luego me di cuenta y dije "para que volver a konoha, si ya tenia mi vida aquí para que volver a ese infierno" y decidí que nunca volvería. Ya que, si bien no lo eh mencionado también eh logrado hacer amigos, así que no volvería jamás. 

**Mensaje de ojisama  
><strong>_**"naruto, se que lo que estoy a punto de pedirte es completamente injusto, pero necesito que vuelvas a konoha, te enviare tu pase para el tren y en cuanto estes en la estación pregunat por un archivo que te dejar que te dará los detalles"  
>att: hiruzen sarutobi, sandaime hokage<strong>_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
><strong>_y al fin lo termine, quisiera que e dijeran si mejore mi ortografía y también quiero decirles que esta historia, para crearla, me inspire en el fanfic que lei hace poco llamada **"naruto:el cazador dorado"** de **Master-Juan-X**, para que no digan que me copie eh!

Y si esta historia tendrá elementos del anime y manga **katekyo hitman reborn** que es i anie favoritto.

Y para terminar quiero decir también que esta historia será como una fusión de la magia de **fairy tail** y **mahouka koukou no rettousei.**

y para los que leen mi historia** "naruhina",** les diré2 cosas  
>review<br>suba el 3ro capitulo el sábado

Y ya pi eso era todo, les agradecería que si planean seguir esta historia que leyeran este capitulo porque este es algo así como introductorio, y tratare que el próximo sea mejor

pues nada eso fue todo por aquí y recuerda no seas lector fantasma, deja un review  
>sayonara<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ho ho holoo.. digo holeee!  
>omo les va, pues a mi como la mierda con todos estos trabajos y los exámenes y bla bla bla, como sea no estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida si no para hablar de la vida de un personaje ficticio.<p>

Naruto no es mio etc… y todo eso

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
><strong>cap 1: reencuentros<strong>

Despertó por el sonido de una alarma que ya le estaba llegando a los cojones, como pudo se levanto y la apago para luego dar un gran bostezo, hay es cuando noto que tenia un mensaje de su ojisan así que se apresuro en leerlo y 5 minutos des pues quiso matarlo por lo que había leído.

Volver a konoha es que acaso estaba loco, pero era su ojisan de las pocas personas que si lo apreciaron así que fue buscando ese boleto de tren porque tendría que volver a konoha

**2 dias después**

Naruto ya se encontraba saliendo en la estación, y recibió el archivo que le avía mandado su ojisan..

Luego de salir de la estación pudo ver la konoha que no había visto en años y ahora era además de mucho mas grande, mas futurista por así decirlo. Saco de su bolsillo una capsula la cual luego de lanzarla se convirtió en una tabla que al agregarle magia flotaba y siguió su camino mientras veía el archivo que le mando su ojisan.

_-naruto ahora mismo te debes estar preguntando el porque te hice volver a konoha, pues lamento decirte que es muy complicado de explicar asi que lo mejor es que vallas directo a mi oficina, te he dejado la dirección por si acaso se te ha olvidado bien nos veremos_

**Fin del archivo**

__pero que mierda, para que me manda este mensaje si ni siquiera me ha ayudado en nada__dijo naruto molesto por la perdida de tiempo asi que finalmente solo se fue directo a la dirección que le había mandado su ojisan porque si, se le había olvidado.

Llego a la que seria la oficina central de konoha y en cuanto los guardias lo vieron de inmediato le negaron el paso.

_lo siento pequeño pero no puedes pasar sin autorización_dijo el guardia que a nadie le importa el nombre numero 1.

_vine porque debo tratar un asunto con el sandaime hokage_ dijo para que los guardias de relleno lo dejaran pasar de una vez_ aquí esta la autorización_ dijo mientras le mostraba un archivo con el sello mágico del sandaime.

Inmediatamente lo dejaron pasar y el entro al gran edificio nada pequeño. Durante su gran búsqueda para llegar a la dichosa oficina se vio envuelto en diversas situaciones que no vienen al caso(n.a: me ahorre el tener que escribir eso xd), hasta que al fin encontró la oficina y tomo la perrilla y la giro para finalmente abrirla.

Y lo que vio lo dejo un poco sorprendido ya que sin duda alguna su ojisan se veía aun mas viejo de lo que recordaba, además de avía cambiado su aspecto físico en algunos detalles como mas arrugas y un poco de arrugas con eh…¿arrugas?

_valla no nos vemos desde ase años y ni siquiera me abrazas o saludas, al menos has un gesto_ dijo sonriendo por como se quedaba.

_¡ojisan!_ dijo mientras se lanzaba en sus brazos.

Si era cierto no se veían desde hace años pero hablaban muy seguido para mantener contacto. luego de su reunión naruto paso a sentarse en la silla enfrente del escritorio del viejo

_bien, ahora me puedes decir el porque me hiciste volver?_dijo con un poquito de enojo

_pues es que konoha puede que tenga una apariencia pintoresca, pero es mas complicado de lo que piensas_dijo con tono de preocupación, por lo que naruto callo en señal de que siguiera_bueno pues para empezar eh tenido mis sospechas de que planean darme un golpe de estado, pues eh visto en algunas ocasiones informes que no llegan y me eh enterado de que se han llevado ah cabo reuniones secretas…_

_pero para que me necesitas a mi_dijo naruto cortándolo de repente.

_porque eres la persona en que mas puedo confiar y se que puede ser difícil para ti pero necesito el favor de que investigues en la ciudad de manera encubierta lo que sucede, por supuesto yo no te obligare es tu decisión_dijo explicándolo

_maldito viejo, sabes perfectamente que no puedo venir y decirte que no y mandarte a la mierda_ espeto el

_entonces lo haras?_dijo con esperanzas

_ahhhhhhh_ suspiro _ si acepto pero quiero que me explique como va a se mi "estadía" mientras este aquí_

_bueno pues primero tendrías que realizar el examen para convertirte en mago de konoha y yo te daría un apartamento…._

_siii un apartamento_ nótese el sarcasmo

_bueno es eso o tendrías que vivir con tu madr.._

_sabes ahora que lo pienso el apartamento no es tan mala idea_ dijo rápidamente

_bien perfecto, siguiendo antes de que me interrumpieras se te asignara un equipo cumpliras misiones lo normal, se te dará un salario por la misión que hagas y por supuesto tendrás que socializar con los habitantes de la ciudad para poder enterarte de algún indicio de golpe de entado y si es posible también podrías decirme quienes serian leales ami y quienes no_dijo terminando de explicar las condiciones

_bien solo tengo una cosa que pedir_

_por supuesto, dime y veré si puedo cumplirlo_

_quisiera alguna sala totalmente secreta y fuera del conocimiento de cualquier persona_ dijo lo mas serio que pudo

_no hay problema, y me da curiosidad saber para que vas a usar esa sala y quisiera saber si me puedes decir para que la necesitas _

_es solo para trabajar en mis inventos, tal vez no te lo creas pero se me da muy bien hacer objetos de catástrofe y destruición masiva_

_jajaja seguro que si_

Luego de esa charla se pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde charlando pues como se ha dicho ya ellos no se veían desde hace años pero tuvieron que despedirse.

_ bien naruto aquí esta la dirección del apartamento que te alquile y mañana debes recordar que tienes que ir a la academia magia para tomar el examen, ten este permiso que te permitirá tomarlo, de acuerdo_

_claro ojisan no hay problema_

_naruto _ dijo en tono serio hiruzen

_ que sucede_

_No quería contarte pero siento que si no lo ago solo será mas doloroso_

_ que sucede ojisan_ dijo preocupado

_ mi tiempo de vida se esta acabando y necesito que en caso que me suceda algo debes realizar lo siguiente asi que presta atención….

Luego de eso dejaría a naruto con un pensamiento en la cabeza al oir lo que oyo

Al llegar al apartamento pudo apreciar de que al menos no era tan malo como se lo imaginaban asi que simplemente se ducho para acostarse porque tenia la impresión de que el dia siguiente iba aser muy largo.

**Al dia siguente**

Ya a las 7:13 am se había levantado, se ducho se puso unos tenis un pantalón marron una camiseta amarilla con una calavera y un abrigo naranja y ya a las 7:35 am había salido a la academia mágica. Al llegar pudo apreciar que la reconstrucción que le hicieron luego del incidente era apreciable a simple vista ya que era mucho mas grande porque ahora era casi un edificio y el usar los colores azul, rojo y naranja le quedaba bien.

Al entrar paso lo típico, muchos senseis o estudiantes no lo reconocían pero el lo prefería a si, o quería llamar la atención en un lugar como ese y que lo reconocieran… al menos por ahora.

Al entra al salón todos lo miraron interrogante menté porque como lo y van a reconocer si ya hacia años que no se veían y demás el había cambiado su apariencia ligeramente. Iruka era el único que se le pasaba el que no lo reconociera ya que el nunca hablo con el o se habia percatado de el

_disculpe, pero me podría decir su nombre y cual es su asunto_ dijo cortésmente iruka

_mi nombre lo diré luego y sobre mis motivos, supongo que el hokage-sama le ha informado_dijo sin relleno(n.a:jajajajjajajjajajajjjjjajjajajjajajjajjajajjajajajajjajajaajjajaj naruto diciendo sama siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii claroooo)

-_ah claro, hokage-sama me ha enviado un archivo esta mañana_ dijo iruka_ puedes tomar asiento el examen esta por comenzar_

_UN MOMENTO, ME ESTA DICIENDO QUE NOSOTROS LLEVAMOS PREPARANDOS AÑOS Y ESTE SOLO ENTRA Y PUEDE TOMAR EL EXAMEN ASI COMO ASI_respondio ¿?¿?

_uchiha-san le pediré que por favor tome asiento_ dijo iruka

Inmediatamente sasuke se sentó y naruto izo lo mismo, tocándole sentarse al lado de sakura.

En general, las personalidades de sus ex compañeros no han cambiado con algunas excepciones como que sakura estaba mucho mas ehhhh…..como decirlo ¿puta?

-_ummmmmmmmm este chico esta caliente, en definitiva ya se que voy a "hacer" luego del examen-_penso zorraku…..digo putakura

-y dime como te llamas guapo-le susurro putakura

-escucha linda vamos a dejar las cosas claras, buena pero no es para tanto asi que no te creas, soy uno de esos que están tan desesperados_ dijo naruto sin rodeos

_quien te crees que eres?_ dijo indignada

_el tipo que si tiene cerebro para no estar con una plana_dijo al fin

__ese hijo de puta, ya vera caerá rendido a mis pies__penso la peli chicle

_ bien chicos, daremos inicio al examen escrito dar vuestro mejor esfuerzo y suerte_ dijo iruka mientras repartía el examen.

__ esto es demasiado fácil, si estos inútiles no pasan esto entonces son unos putos decerebrados __penso naruto

10 minutos después ya había terminado su examen.

_ehhhhh iruka-sensei he terminado el examen_ dijo naruto confiado

_estas seguro, deberías revisar tus respuestas_dijo iruka

_estaba muy fácil, si quiere compruébelo usted mismo_dijo naruto, y acto seguido iruka recogió su examen y en efecto luego de revisarlo detenidamente pudo ver que las respuestas estaban todas correctas, lo cual le sorprendió porque era un verdadero prodigio.

Luego otros 15 minutos shikamaru termino demostrándole que en el no había solo un vago, sino un vago inteligente que saco un 95%.

Mientras avanzaba el tiempo naruto aprovecho para observar a sus ex compañeros y en el proceso se dio cuenta de que cierta persona le había estado observando seguramente desde que entro en el salón, y para no darle drama a lo que es evidentemente odvio, la persona que lo observaba era hyuga hinata. Inmediatamente le miro hostilmente, no olvidaría lo que le había echo a el, pero su mirada mostraba tristeza, remordimiento y arrepentimiento. El simplemente aparto la vista, no volvería a caer en sus engaños.

Luego de que todos terminaran iruka los recogió y prosiguió con lo siguiente.

_bien ya eh visto todos los exámenes ahora presten atención para saber su calificaion, ahora procederé a proyetar los exámenes_ de inmediato en l pantalla fueron apareciendo uno a uno los exámenes de los estudiantes.

Sakura-87%  
>sasuke-90%<br>kiba-80%  
>shino-90&amp;<br>chouji-76%  
>shikamaru-95%<br>ino-80%  
>hinata-93%<p>

para naruto sabia ya como terminaría esto el era el ultimo y en cuento muestren el examen todos sabrán su nombre.

_bien y el ultimo examinado es_ dijo iruka

Uzumaki naruto- 100%

De inmediato todo el salón entro en silencio, ellos lo recordaban y nunca pensaron que esa persona fuera el mismo naruto.

_QUE MIERDA ES ESTA, COMO QUE ESE DOBE INUTIL PUEDE SUPERARME_grito sasuke

_uchiha-san no tolerare insubordinaciones en mi clase asi que por favor calmese y vamos a tomar el examen practico.

Sasuke a regañadientes le obedeció, luego todos se levantaron saliendo inmediatamente para tomar el examen practico.

Hinata intento hablar con naruto pero antes de siquiera pudiera abrir la boca el hablo primero.

_ ni siquiera intentes hablar con migo, será mejor que no me busques me as oído, básicamente no quiero saber nada de ti hyuga hinata_dijo un enojado naruto

A hinata simplemente no le salian las palabras asi que decidió no hablar, pero no se rendiría tenia muchas cosas que decirle y no se rendiría tan fácil.

_No crees que fuiste duro con ella_dijo iruka detrás de el

_tu no entenderías_ dijo naruto

_ tienes razón, personalmente yo opino que para comprender a alguien debes sentir exactamente lo que esa persona sintió, pero no vino a hablarte de eso_ dijo iruka

_entonces?_dijo interrogante menté

_vine a decirte que conozco tu misión encomendada por el sandaime _ dijo iruka_ bueno ya abra tiempo para explicar luego ahora debes tomar el examen_

_ de acuerdo_ dijo naruto

**Arena de combate  
><strong>(n.a: imagínense como va a ser la arena, no soy bueno para las descripciones)

Ya estaban todos en la arena y además tenían publico entre ellos al hokage que comenzó a hablar.

_bien estamos aqui reunidos por una razón, y esa es que hoy se graduaran la nueva generación de magos, pero hay que evaluar si están listos para el combate y por ello es que hemos desarrollado este sistema holográfico que proyecta enemigos de cualquier habilidad y pode_ dijo el hokage_ se comenzara la evaluación aleatoriamente.

Y asi fueron presentando nombres y eran evaluados por el hokage hasta llegar a los últimos 9(n.a: usteds saben ya quienes son)

Pero en las gradas había una mujer peliroja que se había quedado perpleja al ver esa cabellera rubia y solo un pensamiento le pasaba por la cabeza.

__mi querido naruto ah vuelto!__ pensaba feliz kushina

**de vuelta a la arena  
><strong>_bien el siguienteserá.._decia el instructor que ni me digno a darle nombre_ uzumaki naruto

naruto paso a la muchas personas se sorprendieron a escuchar ese nombre pero no tenían idea de que las sorpresas vendrían después

_bien cual elegiras_

Decía el instructor. Vio la maquina y de inmediato la analizo, al parcer proyectaba criaturas que podían hacer daño físico, asi que pensó detenidamente cual elegir y se decidió por impresionar a sus ex compañeos asi que eligio 3 nivel 2, 2 nive nivel 4.

Todo el estadio se sorprendió por su decisión, pero mas que nada lo que vieron luego los sorprendió mas.

Al salir las criaturas olograficas el no iso mas que cerar los ojos. Acto seguido le apareció una llama anaranjada en la frente y lo ultimo escucharon decir fue.

_estilo de magia__**Shinuki no Honoo,** **Dakara, saigo no yuigon** _dijo y acto seguido desapareció de la vista de todos y destrozo la mandíbula de una de las criaturas nivel 3 dejando todo el estadio sorprendido, definitivamente el los impresionaría esa tarde.

Allll finnnn termineeee  
>no eh estado muy activo porque me están poniendo trabajos de final de semestre y todo eso pero en cuanto termine todo tendre mucho tiempo libre.<p>

También díganme si esta bien traducido lo de** Dakara, saigo no yuigon **que debería significar modo de ultima voluntad.

Bueno nos vemos dejen review y estoy soltero

adiosin


	3. Chapter 3

Hooole!  
>explicaciones abajo, asi que comenzemos <p>

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Cap 2: sorpresas**

Todo el estadio se quedo sorprendido por lo que veia pero segundos despues se sorprendieron mas.

Naruto luego de romperle la mandivula a la criatura tuvo que esquivar una serie de golpes las demas criaturas(n.a: imaginense como son que para descripciones, soy el duke nuken forever de la literatura) pero aun asi, naruto se las arregle para poder asertarles golpes letales acompañados por fuerza sobre humana a las criaturas.

Todo el estadio quedo en silencio lo que vio. Ellos recordaban quien es, pero no se imaginaban que se hubiera vuelto tan poderoso, teniendo cada quien un pensamiento diferente.

**En las sombras**

_jujuju valla, valla al parecer a desarrollado bien sus habilidades, creo que es momento de ejecutar el plan_ dijo una persona en las sombras que sonreia de manera de que daba a entender que sentia una extrema felicidad_ espero que me recuerdes sino tendre que debrescarte la memoria_

**De vuelta al estadio**

Habia acabado con esas criaturas y ahora que habia impresionado al estadio completo, dejandolos con la boca abierta, se sentia incomodo con tantas personas observandolo de esa manera pero su oji-san vio esto eh intervino.

_bien esa demostracion fue muy buena pero, debemos recordadar que hay mas aspirantes a magos asi que debemos prosegir con el exame_ dijo el hokage

Luego de eso prosiguieron con el examen.

Lo siguiente en toda la tarde fueron ver las demostraciones de los alumnos que la gran mayoria paso y se podian ver a gran mayoria de familias festejando el que sus hijos se combirtieran en magos y tuvieran el horo de llevar un anillo que los identificava como magos de konoha.

**En otra parte**

Se podia ver una cabellera roja que corria por los pasillos a toda velocidad y se podia notra que estaba buscando algo o mas bien alguien.

Siguio corriendo hasta poder divisar una cabellera rubia que reconocio al instante.

**Con nuestro rubio favorito**

Estaba molesto, de eso no habia duda pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué? Eso se podia responder facilmente porque tubo un mal encuentro con sus ex-compañeros.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque oyo una voz que creria que nunca volveria a oir.

_NARUTO-KUNNN!_ respondio una mujer de cabello largo hasta la cintura con un peculiar color rojo, y esa mujer el la identifico como kushina uzumaki_ naruto-kun me alegro tanto de que estes aq.._

_CALLATE, resulta que ahora estas que sabes de mi existencia_ dijo con enojo_ nose para que mierda has venido a buscarme, pero no te servira de nada_

_yo… yo…. No tengo excusa por lo que te hice, pero quiero remediar mi error_ dijo con un tono entristecido porque se podia notar que no seria facil recuperar a su hijo_ pero eh reflexionado, te pido porfavor que me des una oportunidad_

_y porque deberia de darte otra oportunidad_ dijo naruto con un tono frio y sin sentimientos.

Kushina no tenia nada que decir, no podia responderle a eso pues ella no ha hecho mucho por el asi que lo unico que pudo hacer fue arrodillarse ante naruto.

_te pido por favor que me des otra oportunidad, TE LO RUEGO!_ dijo kushina

Naruto estaba un poco desconcertado ante esa accion, pues el no odiaba a su madre a pesar de lo que hiso no podia odiar a su madre pues porque.. ERA SU MADRE y no podia por mas que quisiera pero aun asi no podia ebitar sentir rabia por lo que estaba confundido sobre que hacer asi solo pudo decir unas palabras:

_lo pensare_ dijo y tan rapido como pudo se esfumo de hay

_ al menos me ha dicho que lo va a pensar_ dijo animeda kushina

**Con naruto**

Iba corriendo a todo lo que podia por toda la ciudad. No era que le tuviera miedo a su madre pero aun asi le resultaba unma situacion incomoda el estar cerca de ella ya quepor un lado sentia rabia y por otro sentia que debia darle una oportunidad.

Llego hasta el parque cansado de correr asi que se sento en una banca y se recosto y cerro los ojos un momento para pensar en todo podria suceder en el futuro, debia ser precabido y a un que el llamar la atencion en el estadio no era la mejor forma de ser precabido fue que se dejo llevar.

Luego de un rato pudo sentir una precensia que ya sabia cual era asi que furioso se levanto de la banco y fijo su vista en dirrecion asia donde estaba esa persona que resulto ser nada mas ni nada menos que hinata.

_ . e..to_ "dijo" hinata

_ que quieres_ dijo con voz fria y seca

_ _ la hyuga trago saliva por lo que le iba a decir_ p..prod..dria h.. con. _

El rubio entndio perfectamente lo que dijo porque ellos fueron amigos y el ya sabia lo que podriamos denominar "lenguaje hinata".

_no_ dijo sin rodeos el rubio

_ .per.._intento decir la hyuga pero fue interunpida

_ no hay NADA de que hablar_ dijo naruto que se le comenzaba a notar el enojo en su voz

_ _ hinata se armo de valor y dijo_por favor naruto-kun hablemos, necesito hablar contigo_

Dijo mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

__mierdae esos ojos, siempre caia rendido con esos ojos y se puede notar que ha crecido esta mas alta y hermos..NARUTO CONCENTRATE NO PUEDES VOLVER A CAER EN SUS TRUCOS!__penso un confundido rubio que solo se volvio a sentar en la banca en silencio que, aunque no pudiera leer mentes, hinata se sentara.

La chica de ojos palidos se sento al lado del rubio timidamente y durante un LARGOOO tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que naruto se impaciento e intento "romper el hielo"(n.a: HEY ise un chiste de frio DONDE ESTA MIS MILLONES_ *lllamada telefonica*_ hola, que, no puede ser es imposible, estas seguro, pero como es posible que los chistes de frio se hacen cuando los personajes experimentan frio, no no tenia dies_ *colgar*_ MIS MILLONESSS! T-T)

_ y que era lo que querias hablar conmigo_ dijo naruto lo mas tranquilo posible

_y.o me pr..egu..guntaba si ser a.. ..gos_dijo la hyuga que mas nerviosa no podia estar

_que te traes entre manos hyuga_ comenzo naruto_ la ultima vez fuimos muy amigos y me heriste y ahora por alguna razon quieres recobrar la amistad ajjajajaja esto no hay quien se lo crea jajajajajjjjajjaajajjaj_

_ pe.. pero es verdad_dijo la chica_ yo en verdad quiero.._

_burlarte de mi y herirme e humillarme mas de lo que ya hiciste o me equivoco?_ le interunpio naruto

_ yo no quiero hacerte nada de eso_dijo nerviosa hinata tratando de que le creyera

_entonces porque yo recuerdo que años atrás tenia a una amiga la cual me escupio en cara todos mis defectos_dijo con rabia naruto

_yo en verdad lamento todo lo que dije_ dijo hinata al borde del llato

_ no cres que ya es tarde, 3 a-ñ-o-s tarde_dijo naruto y comenzo a caminar para irse pero se detuvo_ si acaso por asares del destino nos asignan una mision juntos o algo te tratare solo como uno mas, mas no quiero ya tener algo que ver contigo_ dijo naruto aunque lo ultimo el en el fondo sabia que era mentira y simplemente se fue

Hinata estaba triste pero no se rendiria, ella ya vivia con el arrepentimiento de lo que le hiso y no descarsaria hasta solucionarlo pues despues de todo fue el quien le enseño eso.

**Apartamento de naruto**

Estaba en la mesa comiendose un tazon de ramen instantaneo cuando recibio un correo de su oji-san que decia:

"**naruto debes presentarte mañana para la asignacion de equipos"**

El solo se limito a leerlo y prepararse para dormir y ya en cama fue agobiado por sus pensamientos sobre lo que sucedió ese día, pensamientos como; _" que le diré a kushina?" "debería darle otra oportunidad de ser mi madre?" " habré sido muy duro con hinata?" _ entre demás pensamiento que me da flojera escribir(XD).

**Oficina de hokage **

Estaba sentado en su silla acabando con el papeleo y luego se levanto y miro por el ventanal hacia la ciudad.

_naruto espero que las cosas salgan bien y puedas perdonar, no todo es igual a antes_ dijo mientras tenia a su mas fiel amiga, su adorada pipa pero luego sintió un terrible dolor que pasados 10 minuto fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer_ ya casi no queda tiempo, por lo que veo solo queda hasta el examen de asenso en 6 meses, espero que "eso" que hable con naruto sirva para ese día o sucederá lo inevitable_ dijo preocupado

**Al día siguiente  
><strong>**academia magica**

En la sala ya estaban todos incluido naruto que llego temprano y luego entro iruka y en su mano poseía el que seria los nombre de los grupos.

_ bien empezaremos así que presten atención el equipo 1 estara formado por…(n.a: adelantar hasta el 7)… equipo 7 estara formado por niño de relleno 1, niño de relleno 2 y niña de relleno 1 y su encargado sera el sensi de relleno 345

No hace falta decir que la clase quedo desconcertada por eso.

_bien continuemos, equipo 8 estará conformado por kiba inuzuka, sakura haruno y sino aburame(n.a: xdxdxdxdxdxdxd soy un malote) y su sensei será kurenai yui.

__siiiiiiii un equipo completamente de mujeres y buenas__penso kiba

_ equipo 9 estaran shikamaru nara, choji akimichi y ino yamanaka y su encargado será asuma sarutobi y el equipo 10 sera sasuke uchiha, naruto uzumaki y hinata hyuga y su encargado será kakashi hatake_

De inmediato no se izo esperar la cara de sorpresa de naruto y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en la cara de hinata.

_bien eso es todo. Deberán esperar a sus senseis y mientras tanto pueden almorzar_ dijo iruka y pudo ver como todos se levantaban para salir de la sala.

Naruto se estaba levantando para irse cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a iruka.

_naruto-san podemos hablar_ dijo de forma iruka

_ claro, supongo que tiene que ver con "eso"_ dijo naruto

_bien, entonces sígueme_ dijo iruka y comenzó a caminar haciéndole señas a naruto para que lo siguiera.

**Por los pasillos de la academia**

Iban caminando iruka y naruto por los pasillos que el rubio desconocía a donde iban, y comido por la curiosidad, dijo:

_a donde nos dirijimos_ pregunto curioso

_pues supongo que es mejor decirte_ dijo iruka _veras recuerdas que konoha se encuentra actualmente dividida en dos bandos, el bando del hokage y el bando que planea el golpe de estado, ahora mismo vamos a lo que podríamos llamar una reunión del grupo que hemos formado con los mas leales al hokage-sama_

_ ya veo, supongo que es buena idea reunirnos y planear estrategias_ opino naruto

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta, ambos se miraron e asintieron, y abrieron la puerta y naruto se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a parte de clanes importantes como el nara, yamanaka, akimichi, inuzuka y abúrame, además de al menos 30 civiles y 46 magos. Lo primero que pensó era que esa sala es muy grande como para que todos estuvieran dentro y además de cómodos.

Cuando al fin salió del shock inicial todos se organizaron y comenzaron a planear su estrategia.

_¿ y bien? Hay ideas, opiniones y sugerencias_ dijo el líder de clan nara, shikaku nara

_pues yo pienso que deberíamos discutir la desventaja numérica que tenemos pues aunque todos los que estamos aquí somos leales al hokage, gran parte de la población de konoha esta en nuestra contra_ dijo el líder del clan yamanaka, inoichi yamanaka.

_pienso que deberíamos actuar con cautela y atacar cuando menos se lo esperen, pero deberemos de hacerlo poco a poco para que no surjan sospechas_ esta ves el líder del clan abúrame hablo, shibi abúrame.

Inmediatamente todos empezaron a dar sugerencias de planes de combate hasta que una voz llamo la atención.

_ si me permiten_ dijo naruto y al ver su silencio prosiguió _ pienso que deberíamos hacer una retirada_

_DEBES ESTAR DEMENTE SI CREES QUE APOYAREMOS ESA IDEA, COMO QUIERES QUE ABANDONEMOS LA CIUDAD_ respondió con un muy mal disimulado enojo la líder del clan inuzuka, tsume inuzuka.

_ en realidad, yo estoy de acuerdo_ dijo choza akimichi, líder del clan akimichi

_COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!_ dijo tsume

_ lo eh pensado detenidamente últimamente, solo te diré esto tsume, tu querrías que tu hijo se involucre en esta batalla_ dijo de madera severa choza.

_..._ simplemente se quedo petrificada, no había pensado en su hijo o en las bajas que recibiría su clan.

_como suponía, esto es mas delicado de lo que pensamos_ comenzó el líder nara_ hay que tomar en cuenta a los ciudadanos y a las futuras generaciones, hay que pensar el impacto que tendría este conflicto en ellos_

_ y mas ahora que estamos en una desventaja numérica tan grande_ dijo el que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora, el ninja copia kakashi hatake.

_bien, tengo una sugerencia de lo que podríamos hacer en esta situación_ dijo shikaku_ asi que escuchen atentamente , el plan será …_ y shikaku procedió a explicarles su plan en el que todos se vieron de acuerdo_ ….. se llevara a cabo en los exámenes de asenso, dado por terminada esta reunión_

Al salir de la sala se encontró con dos tipos de peinado de hongos y con trajes verdes.

_ehhhhhh, puedo ayudarles_ dijo confundido y tratando de no reírse

_naruto-kun eh oído muchos sobre ti_ dijo el que era mas alto

_ enserio, pues yo no se nada de ustedes_ dijo el rubio

_ pero que modales los míos, yo soy el mejor en cuanto a taijutsu maito gai_ dijo mientras asia una pose ridícula

_ y yo soy su mas grande aprendiz rock lee_ dijo mientras asía otra pose ridícula

_y_ dijo naruto

_ te retamos a un combate mañana a las 12.00 pm y no puedes rechazarlo_ dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

_ehhhhhh de acuerdo_ dijo naruto_ nos veremos mañana entonces__deberia irme ya_

**Por los pasillos **

Naruto iba caminando hasta llegar a la sala donde deberían estar sus compañeros y abrió la puerta y los encontró sentados así que los imito sentándose lo mas lejos posible de ellos.

_stk, no puedo creer que me hayan puesto en este equipo de inútiles_ dijo sasuke con arrogancia

_ en serio?_dijo naruto en tono de burla

_ que has dic…._ sasuke no pudo terminar porque entro el que seria su sensei

_bien chicos que tal si nos calmamos_ dijo su sensei a cargo kakashi hatake

_bien_ dijo el uchiha

_entonces síganme hay una prueba que les hare para decidir si los acepto como mis alumnos_ dijo kakashi mientras lo seguían

Caminaron hasta llegar al bosque y adentrase un poco mas, alejándose de la aldea.

_bien la prueba consiste de la siguiente manera_ dijo kakashi

Todos le prestaban atención pero de repente kakashi desapareció y apareció detrás de ellos agarrando a hinata y amenazndola.

_ la prueba consiste en derrotarme y quien no lo consigue MORIRA_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pero tengo excusa, lo que sucedió es que a mi lapto se le despego la pantalla, literalmente, resulta que nunca debes dejar nada tuyo al alcance de tu hermano de 4 años, asi que si pude escribir este cap fue porque me prestaron una y lo escribi en mas o menos 3 horas

Haora saludos

Netokastillo: muchas gracias por ser el primer review de esta historia

Jbadillodavila: un review corto pero me animo mucho

gokakyu72: are lo posible para mejorar mi ortografía y gracias por dejar review

y pues eso es todo dejen review, no consuman drogas y no me esperen que actualize pronto.


End file.
